Past Love
by femslashunited
Summary: G P Lily and Emma Story. Based On The Latest Promo And Their Past Episode
1. Chapter 1

**G p story please be warned **

Emma's POV

"Are you nervous?" Regina asks whilst looking at me with slight concern from the passenger side of the bug.

Regina had decided to come with me to find malificents daughter and my old friend lily and tell her about her mother seeing as she knew her more than me.

But to also warn robin about her wicked sister zelena masquerading as robins wife Marian.

Thinking about Regina's question was I nervous, a little I haven't seen lily since I was a teenager and even then we didn't part on good terms.

The thing is I haven't told anybody about mine and lily's real relationship.

The moment I saw her I was instantly attracted to her she was incredibly attractive and when she saved me from being caught for shoplifting I fell in love with her a little bit.

Nobody had ever done anything for me and for her to help me like that I was extremely grateful.

After thanking her I was reluctant to leave but now I had almost been caught I thought it would be best to try another store to steal from.

Imagine my surprise when she offered to pay for some food for me and my greater surprise when she wanted to spend more time with me.

It was a little strange when she urged me to run from a man in a car but I was so hyped up by my new found friendship I didn't give it much thought.

After setting up a small picnic by a lake I immediately embarrassed myself by stuffing my face like a pig but that didn't seem to bother her eve after telling her that I was an orphan.

I was strangely overjoyed when she said she was too I thought I had found someone special, I didn't know how much special till later that night.

After breaking into some summer houses across the lake we spent the rest of the day goofing about and playing video games.

After spotting a star like mark on her wrist I asked her about it and she explained she thought it made her special and I couldn't have agreed more.

In that one day she had made me feel happier than I ever had my whole life, and when she grabbed my arm and drew and star on my wrist like hers and declared me special I thought my heart could burst.

Seeing as it was getting late and after all the excitement I suggested getting ready for bed, I had ever been confident in showing my body off before but feeling confident that day I decided just to strip to my panties and t shirt.

Just as I was taking my top off I heard lily gasp and before I knew what was happening she was practically running out the room mumbling something about giving me some privacy.

I was confused at the time because we were both girls and all but I shrugged it off as lily being shy and continued to change.

After a couple of minute's lily returned with a blanket that she had found and proceeded to make one of the couches into a bed for us.

When I laid down and started to get comfortable I noticed lily was getting into the makeshift bed fully clothed confused I asked her why she was going to get undressed.

A look of complete panic and embarrassment crossed her face until it went blank and she explained that she got cold easily.

My inner lie detector pinged but I ignored it and decided not to confront her about it.

After getting in besides me I felt lily shiver and thinking she was cold I cuddled into her side, immediately I felt her tense up so thinking she was uncomfortable with the contact I had retreated embarrassed.

I turned on my side and after a couple of second's awkward silence I felt her shift and then felt her arm wrap around my waist.

Content I had leant back into her and fell asleep happy for the first time in my life.

During the night I had woken up due to fidgeting from behind me and after a few moments I had felt lily press her front into me.

And that's when I had felt it, something seemed to be poking me in my back, confused I thought it could be one of the video game controllers we had been using earlier.

Reaching behind me to remove it I grabbed hold of whatever it was and was shocked to hear a moan come from behind me.

Even more confused I had turned around and came face to face with a very shocked and horrified lily, who must have just woken up.

After looking into my eyes for a second her eyes then immediately shot down to where my hand was, her groin area.

I was stunned to see a large bulge where they shouldn't be on lily's person and after my shock wore off I tore my hand away from her.

There was a moment of absolute stillness before lily sprang into action, she practically jumped away from me crying apologizes and begging for forgiveness.

I will never forget the look of heartbreak on her face, the fear of rejection that she must have been expecting, the same fear that made me think of myself.

I had always been afraid of rejection because that's what's always happened, I had been rejected plenty of times in my life to know one thing and that's that I didn't want lily to feel it from me.

So I had walked slowly to her like she was an injured animal and wrapped my arms around her the moment I reached her whispering words of acceptance and comfort into her ear.

After several minutes of holding her while she sobbed into my shoulder she pulled back from me looking deeply into my eyes as if to seek the truth.

The truth was it didn't matter that she was different, it didn't matter to me at all because she had treated me like no one had ever treated me before like I was a human being.

She must have seen something in my eyes because the next thing I know she was leaning in and kissing me with so much passion I thought my knees would buckle.

And for the rest of that night we kissed, cuddled and talked, she told me that she was born this way and that she hated that she was forced into being a perfect little girl.

And despite how that night started I thought it was magical the way she held me in her arms, the way she kissed and touched me so gently as if I was going to disappear.

But with my luck it all came crashing down on me when her foster dad showed up wanting his daughter back, when my social worker came to take me back.

It was all a lie lily wasn't alone like she told me she had a family, a family that loved her and wanted her back.

And with that knowledge I had walked away from her, away from her pleading and begging eyes I had rubbed the star she had drawn on my wrist off determined to cut her off from my life.

I didn't work for weeks after that I still thought of her and the time we spent together, but then I met Neal and the rest is history.

But it seems now I have to face her and the pain she caused me again.

Sighing I look at Regina wondering if I should tell her the truth, but after the progress we have made in our friendship I don't want to ruin it not knowing how she will react.

"Let's just get this over with shall we" I say getting out the car.

Standing in front of a diner that I found out lily worked at I sigh and brace myself for what's to come.

**I have made a few slight changes to the original story so please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma's POV

Walking through the door of the diner I am instantly hit by the smell of coffee, which oddly enough seems to calm my frazzled nerves somewhat.

I direct Regina to a table at the back and as soon as we sit down we are greeted by a waitress whose nametag declares her Maxine.

"What can I get for you two?" Maxine asks with a cheery voice.

"I'll have a coffee and a bear claw thanks" I say with a smile, hoping to put her at ease before I start asking questions.

Realising Regina hadn't said her order I look to my left and see a slightly dazed look on her face, which was directing at our waitress.

The same waitress that was looking at Regina with the same expression.

Looking between the two I realise I had seen that look before, it was the same look my parents had when they looked at each other.

I was shocked, because ever since knowing Regina I had only ever known her liking men, and the fact we were also on the way to rescue her soulmate.

But hey who was I to judge I fell in love with a girl with a penis.

Decided to have a bit of fun I clear my throat snapping the two out of their trance.

"Regina when you're done eyeing up the waitress I would like my coffee and bear claw" I say with a wink which makes Regina's and the waitresses face go bright red.

"Sorry I'll just have a coffee" Regina mumbles looking everywhere but us the blush still present on her cheeks.

Regina has never been the shy type, the whole time I had known her she has always been confident and seeing her act like this is slightly unnerving.

Once Maxine leaves us slightly reluctantly I decide to question Regina on her behaviour.

"What was that all about huh I've never seen you blush" I say with a gentle smile.

Regina doesn't answer me so with a sigh I decide to change the subject.

"I think we should ask someone if they know where lily is" I say keeping an eye out for someone with a nametag saying lily.

Looking round all I see is a few scrawny teenage boys and an elderly woman serving behind the counter, deciding just to wait until Maxine the waitress comes back to ask her.

We sit in awkward silence for a few minutes before we are approached by a tall teenager which identifies him as rick.

"Here's your coffees and bear claw" rick declares in a bored fashion looking like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"What happened to our previous waitress?" Regina asks disappointedly whilst looking round for the woman that she was so captivated in.

"You mean maxi she went home sick" rick replies before walking away

Even after Marian came back and robin left her I had never seen her looks so glum her eyes were downcast and she was fiddling with the edge of the table cloth.

Knowing that questioning her would only make her go on the defense I decide against asking her if she was okay.

Taking a sip of my coffee I continue my search to no avail, maybe my sources were wrong and lily didn't work here.

Just as I was about to take bite of my bear claw I hear the bell over the door of the diner jingle and the elderly woman behind the counter begins to chastise the newcomer of being late.

"This is the third time you've been late this week starla" the woman says sternly.

"I know I know it's my car it just doesn't seem to work for me anymore" starla says apologetically.

That voice it sounds so familiar almost like lily's.

Turning my head slowly I feel years of repressed emotions come rushing to the surface as I lay eyes on the person I thought I would never see again.

Lily

sorry for the short chapter. I will work to make the next one longer


End file.
